thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes Black
Biography: Name: '''Mercedes Black. "Mercy" for short. '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''6 '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: '''Fights with a '''kick based style. If available, wears spiked or armored boots to complement it. Appearance: '''Shoulder length , straight and neat brown hair. Silver eyes. Slightly plump, but it's covered up by her being rather tall. Long legs, which aid in her kicks and running, often seen wearing a wide grin. '''Strengths/skills: '''Good strength and stamina, deadly with her legs, good sense of direction and can run like hell if necessary. '''Weakness(es): '''Arrogant and sometimes reckless, not used to hunger, fighting style has many easily exploitable weaknesses. '''Personality: Cheerful, lively, arrogant, a little stuck up, a die hard feminist who thinks all males are jerks, except of course her twin. Though she seems a direct contrast from her twin brother, Renault, she's nearly inseparable from him, and the two share a close bond with each other. Often cracking jokes and just hanging out together. As seen by their fighting styles which complement each other despite being different. 'Backstory/History: '''Some people would say having a sibling is a pain, in which case Mercedes would tell you to screw off. She was born with a twin named Renault, and since birth, they were inseparable. It was almost like the pair were two sides of a coin, perfect opposites of each other, but together, they were unstoppable. From working together to steal candy as babies, to protecting each other from bullies in kindergarten, to pulling pranks in school, to suffering detention together after abovementioned pranks. The two had an almost supernatural connection, anticipating each other's actions and sensing each other's feelings and thoughts as if it were completely natural. Despite this, they sometimes had their differences. Mercedes was interested in karate, the kick based martial arts. While Renault preferred the classic technique of boxing. But they trained together, joking that they would be perfect candidates for the Hunger Games. Then, as if Fate herself approved, they were both reaped on the same year! What a coincidence right?! But in the Hunger Games, only one Victor ever survives. Will the twins remain together, or will tragedy befall them? '''Interview Angle: '''Cheerful and sassy. Happy to be in the games and promises everyone a good show. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Meet up with her brother and proceed to beat the living crap out of anyone in sight. '''Games Strategy: '''Literally kicks people's ass. Together with her twin, she will methodically hunt down other tributes and kill them with high powered kicks. '''Token:'A silver armband, which matches the one worn by her twin. '''Height: '''5'9 '''Fears: '''Being separated from her brother. '''Alliance: '''Her brother Renault, once they're together maybe join up with another small alliance. Trivia: * She's technically the younger sibling (by only 3 minutes) * She is named after the car company, in keeping with the District 6 naming trend. * Her name and kick style is inspired by character Mercury Black in the animated series RWBY. Category:Delta-06's Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:Reaped Category:15 year olds